fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 54
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 54 Rijk van de Tijd, het jaar 1733 Rosanna grimaste bij het zien van de regenbui die aan kwam zweven vanuit de verte, over de zee. De kliffen kreunden onder de zware wind en ze moest oppassen dat ze niet te dicht bij de rand liep, aangezien er af en toe rotsblokken afbrokkelden en ze dan de diepte in zou storten om nooit meer gezien te worden. Al gauw zag ze een stadje opdoemen. Het was mistig door de regen en de duisternis die inviel, maar ze kon de lichtjes die door de ramen van de huizen en uit de straatlampen kwamen duidelijk herkennen. De stilte was bijna pijnlijk toen ze door de poort liep en de stad inging. De meeste mensen sliepen blijkbaar al, slechts enkelen liepen nog rond op straat en de anderen zaten zichzelf en elkaar vast dronken te maken in een café. 'Kan ik je ergens mee helpen?' vroeg een meisjesstem achter haar beleefd. Rosanna draaide zich om en zag een meisje die er uit zag alsof ze in haar late tienerjaren zat achter zich staan. Ze had een hartvormig maar fijn gezicht, grote ogen met opvallende roze irissen en lang goudbruin haar dat steil op haar schouders lag. Rosanna keek haar zwijgend aan, haar kap nog steeds over haar hoofd waardoor het meisje haar gezicht niet zou horen te zien. Desondanks leek het alsof ze recht in haar ogen kon kijken. 'Ik ben Araliviene, maar je mag me Liv noemen!' grijnsde ze terwijl ze haar hand uitstak. Rosanna schudde hem aarzelend en trok haar kap een stukje naar achteren.'Rosanna,' zei ze simpelweg. 'Waarom ben je hier?' vroeg Liv nieuwsgierig terwijl Rosanna haar weg verderzette en het andere meisje haar volgde. 'Ik ben op zoek naar iemand,' mompelde het rostharige meisje. Ze trok haar rugzak iets hoger op haar rug en klemde haar vingers rond het heft van haar dolk, die in haar schede aan haar heup zat weggestopt en verdween achter de stof van haar mantel. 'Waar kom je vandaan?' vroeg Liv guitig terwijl ze haar armen samenkruistte achter haar rug. 'Het Astronomierijk,' zei Rosanna met een hint van dreiging in haar stem. Dit meisje was niet degene die ze moest hebben, dat zou wel heel toevallig zijn, en bovendien begon ze haar een beetje te irriteren. Ze was helemaal niet in de stemming om te babbelen. 'Ohh ben je een student?!' riep Araliviene vrolijk. 'Nee.' Er viel een ongemakkelijke stilte voor Liv, maar Rosanna vond het niet erg. Ze had samen met haar vrienden 3 weken hard getraind voor deze missie; ze waren voor een keer goed voorbereid en ze zou zich niet van haar pad laten slepen door een irritante tiener. Uiteindelijk was ze er zelf ook een. Araliviene herinnerde haar een beetje aan Adamaris, maar Rosanna's vriendin wist ten minste wanneer ze moest ophouden met praten. Liv nu ook. Desondanks voelde Rosanna ook een hint van genegenheid voor haar, juist omdat ze haar aan Adamaris liet denken. Ze hadden elkaar al dagenlang niet gezien omdat de groep was opgesplitst voor deze missie; hierna zouden ze gewoon nog meer trainen om zich voor te bereiden op het echte gevecht, waarvan Kico schatte dat het in de late winter, bijna-lente zou gebeuren. Liv droeg een oudroze jurk die tot aan haar enkels kwam. Daaronder droeg ze champagnebruine laarzen. Het leek erop dat ze niet voorbereid was op de regen; misschien werkte ze in een café en was ze toevallig buitengeweest toen ze Rosanna spotte? Het roste meisje voelde zich een beetje schuldig omdat ze Liv meesleepte in dat vreselijke weer, maar, besloot ze, uiteindelijk was het haar eigen keuze. Ze wist helemaal niet wat ze moest zeggen. Toen Liv het gesprek had proberen aanknopen had ze er niet eens bij nagedacht hoe stil het anders zou zijn. 'Waarom loop je met me mee?' vroeg Rosanna. 'Ik hoorde dat de straten onveilig zijn de laatste nachten. Ik nam aan dat een meisje niet alleen mag reizen,' glimlachte Araliviene lief. De onschuld straalde bijna uit haar blik en Rosanna voelde een nare steek in haar buik. Zo naïef. Denk je dat ik hier degene ben die in gevaar is? dacht ze een beetje ironisch. Zij kon zichzelf best beschermen, daar had de training voor gezorgd. Maar mentaal bleef ze hetzelfde. Ze zou liever het gevecht ontwijken dan erin meedoen en achteraf moeten braken door de spanning. Darren had haar verteld dat ze er niets aan kon doen en het altijd zo zou blijven; misschien was het door een trauma, haar zwak hart, of het feit dat ze gewend was aan een rustig leven. Rosanna sloeg een lang steegje in dat een grote bocht maakte, waardoor ze het eind niet kon zien. Araliviene liep zonder aarzeling mee en Rosanna moest haar dapperheid wel waarderen, bewonderen zelfs. Voor een dorpeling was ze best onbevreesd. 'Araliviene,' begon Rosanna.'Hoe weet ik dat jij niet degene bent die de straten onveilig maakt?' Ze hoorde het meisje gniffelen.'Ik heb de neiging om je te zweren me te vertrouwen. Maar ik begrijp je achterdocht. Neem maar van me aan dat ik het gewoon niet ben.' Het antwoord was verrassend; als ze echt gevaarlijk was zou ze Rosanna nu wel aanvallen. En daarbij; ze kon zichzelf verdedigen zolang de dader geen magie had. En zelfs bij een dader mét magie zou ze misschien wel haar weg kunnen vinden. Plots klonk er gekraak aan de rechterkant van de straat, hoger dan ooghoogte. Rosanna keek zo snel als ze kon op en zag een zwarte schim. Zou het de dader zijn? Ze zou het niet zomaar geloven; er zouden hier wel genoeg bandieten en andere criminelen zijn. Bovendien zou een echte seriemoordenaar of wat hij ook mocht zijn nooit zo slordig te werk gaan; ze had zijn voetstappen al in de modder gezien sinds ze de steeg ingingen en te zien aan de afdruk droeg hij erg stevige laarzen; laarzen waar hij goed mee kon springen en klauteren. Kico had haar eventjes lesgegeven over hoe ze spoor moest zoeken, iets wat handig zou kunnen zijn bij de missie die zij toegedient kreeg. Zou dit de dader dan zijn? De schim die hen volgde? Of was het daadwerkelijk Araliviene, die haar volgde zonder schijnbaar opmerkelijke redenen buiten gewoon haar naiëve mentaliteit of onbedwingbare nieuwsgierigheid? Plots klonk er luid gespletter toen hun achtervolger voor hen in de steeg dook. Ze konden alleen maar terug, iets wat Rosanna zelfs niet wou proberen omdat ze kon wedden dat een of andere handlanger die weg zou blokkeren. 'Blijf staan,' snauwde ze tegen Liv, die zich half had omgedraaid om weg te draven en haar handen samengevouwen tegen haar borst hield gedrukt. Rosanna gooide haar kapmantel van haar schouders toen haar tegenstander een lang, vlijmscherp mes tevoorschijn trok dat glansde in het vage licht van de maan en nat was van de regen. Haar roste haren gleden uit de kap bij haar beweging en omdat ze ze die dag niet had ingevlochten door tijdsgebrek, kriebelden ze tegen haar wang en reikten ze tot haar schouders. Het voelde vreemd; ze hoopte dat het haar niet zou hinderen met het gevecht dat er aan zat te komen. Haar tegenstander leek haar slim, sterk en snel, iets wat niet voor zou komen bij normale bandieten. Desondanks nam ze niet aan dat hij degene was die ze zocht, aangezien haar doelwit een méisje was. Deze persoon was vast en zeker een man; dit zag ze gewoon uit zijn trekjes. 'Liv, blijf achter me en ren niet de straat uit. Het kan niet veilig zijn,' beval ze terwijl ze een vlugge blik naar achteren wierp op het meisje dat trillend maar vastberaden in de regen bleef staan. 'Alsof ik je zou dumpen!' riep ze.'Ik ben al tot hier meegelopen, een of andere moordenaar kan ik wel aan!' 'Hopelijk zal dat niet nodig zijn,' gniffelde Rosanna een beetje bitter.'Je hebt niets te maken met mijn zaken. Dat verdien je gewoon niet. Ik zal hem wel aan proberen pakken.' Sinds ze Cianthe had ontmoet hadden ze wat van elkaars kenmerken over genomen. De kleine draak leerde langzaam de mensentaal kennen en sprak een paar woorden en zinnen, maar het zou nog even duren voor ze echt met elkaar zouden kunnen communiceren. Ondertussen had Rosanna gemerkt dat haar beeld veel scherper was, dat ze minder last had van de duisternis en dat ze zich ook veel lichter voelde wanneer ze bewoog. Ze stuurde een snel gebedje op naar haar zielsverwant voor ze haar eigen zwaard uit de koker op haar rug haalde, die verborgen was geweest toen ze haar mantel nog aan had. Niet alleen Cianthe had haar fysieke mogelijkheden verbeterd; de training had Rosanna's spieren veel opvallender gemaakt en ze vond het er best goed uitzien, afgezien van het feit dat ze veel sneller en sterker was geworden, uiteraard. Zonder aarzeling sprong ze op de tegenstander af die de weg versperde met zijn zwaard in de hand. Ze zou niet aarzelen zoals vroeger. Ze had gewoon geen tijd. Ze moest haar missie afwerken. Hun zwaarden ontmoetten elkaar middenin de lucht; ze kletsten tegen elkaar en schraapten van elkaar af toen Rosanna zich draaide en in de modder landde, die alle richtingen uitspatte. Zonder af te wachten haalde ze weer uit, maar haar tegenstander had zich al direct hersteld en zwaaide naar haar keel. Ze ontweek het lemmet maar nauwelijks, maar verloor haar evenwicht niet en maakte een snelle sprong naar achteren om plaats te winnen. Ze kon wel grommen naar de man die zelfs haar wekenlange training met gemak aan kon; al wist ze niet of dit kwam omdat ze Cianthe eindelijk kende, of gewoon omdat hij haar boos maakte. Ze draaide zich soepel om en hakte op hem in maar mistte nauw, waarna ze direct langs hem heen sprong en een koprol maakte om zowel haar val te breken als verder van hem vandaan te raken zodat hij haar niet aan kon raken. 'Klootzak!' knarsettande Rosanna terwijl ze haar wapen door de lucht zwaaide en eindelijk door vlees sneed. Ze had zijn arm geraakt en hij verloor even balans, waardoor ze op hem af kon springen. Hij vloog bijna onmenselijk snel buiten bereik van haar wapen en rende de andere kant op, en Rosanna zag nu al waar hij mee bezig was. Hij muntte het op Liv, omdat hij wist dat Rosanna haar moest beschermen. Ze rende met grote stappen naar de twee toe en voelde een waas van paniek toen ze besefte dat ze misschien niet op tijd zou zijn. 'Rosanna!' riep Liv uit toen het roste meisje tussen de twee inramde en Liv bijna op de grond duwde. De tegenstander gaf haar in één snelle beweging een trap tegen haar ribben en Rosanna voelde zichzelf een paar miniseconden door de lucht zweven voor ze met zo'n harde smak op de grond klapte dat het even duurde voor ze het gevoel had dat ze weer kon ademen. Ze rolde zelfs een paar slagen verder voor ze tot stilstand kwam en in de modder bleef liggen. Ze stuiptrekte bijna door de slag die nog nagalmde in haar lichaam. Hoe had die man zoveel kracht gelegd in één trap? Toen voelde ze de warmte. De hete, ijzerachtige hitte van bloed tegen haar ribben. Bloed dat uit haar eeuwige zwakheid kwam; het lange verticale litteken dwars over haar borst die de dokters altijd hadden gebruikt om haar harttransplantatie te checken. Om haar klok in orde te brengen. Ze lag hulpeloos als een pasgeboren kitten op de grond, haar rug krommend van de pijn terwijl ze diepe teugen lucht inademde en de regendruppels op haar gezicht voelde spatten. Ze hoopte maar dat haar opengescheurde litteken zou ophouden met bloeden, maar wist dat dat nog ooit was gebeurd. Het was nou eenmaal te diep. Ze draaide haar hoofd zijwaarts en knipperde de regen uit haar ogen terwijl ze haar hand uitstrekte naar het heft van haar zwaard, maar het werd weggeschopt door de laarzen van haar aanvaller. Wat een kutstad. Toen kreeg ze nog een harde schop in haar maag, die haar door de modder liet schuiven en tegen de muur van de steeg deed slaan met haar rug. Ze maakte een wurgend geluid toen ze bloed over haar lippen voelde komen en de warmte zich verder over haar borst verspreidde terwijl de donkere vlek op haar shirt groter werd. Bloed vermengde zich met de regen en de modder. Plots voelde ze een zwaar getril door de grond sudderen, net op het moment dat ze een tweede trap in haar ribben kreeg waardoor ze er eentje hoorde breken. Het gekraak weergalmde in haar hoofd. Ze viel voorover op de grond en bleef maar half overeind door haar knieën en ellebogen tegen de grond af te zetten. Plots hoorde ze een oorverdovend gebrul; gebrul van een panter. Een groot lenig beest gooide Rosanna's aanvaller omver en ze hoorde zijn geschreeuw, vermengd met scheurende geluiden. Daarna sprong Liv bij haar, bloed bedekte haar kin en mond en sijpelde omlaag. 'Alles oké? Ik dacht echt dat hij je kapot ging slaan! Gelukkig deed hij niet zo veel...' riep ze opgelucht uit. 'Jij...' bracht Rosanna uit.'Je...' 'Sorry dat je dat moest zien, men vind het meestal een beetje vies!' lachtte ze opgelaten. 'Jij... bent degene die ik zoek...' perstte het roste meisje naar buiten. Liv keek haar vragend aan. 'Ik... moest... jou zoeken... van mijn leiding-... leidinggevende...' Toen braakte ze een plets bloed uit en drukte ze haar handen tegen de snee op haar borst. 'Hoe kom je daaraan?' vroeg Liv geschrokken.'Wacht, ik ga je genezen.' 'Kun je dat... met Transformatiemagie?' vroeg Rosanna met moeite. 'Je kunt met zowat alle magie genezen, het is allemaal een rauwe kracht, we hebben ze gewoon onderverdeeld in waar ze het best voor gebruikt kunnen worden,' vertelde Liv terwijl ze een paarse gloed tevoorschijn toverde en op Rosanna richtte. Het bloeden stopte en ze voelde een vreemd gekriebel op de plek waar haar snee dichtgroeide. 'Waarom zocht je mij?' vroeg ze dan achterdochtig terwijl ze haar tanden ontblootte. 'Heb je gehoord van het Hemelrijk?' vroeg Rosanna. 'Welk? Het mythische of het echte?' 'Allebei dus.' Liv hield haar hoofd een beetje scheef.'Ja, hoezo?' 'Het Hemelrijk wordt bewoond door Engelen in genootschappen en stammen. Maar ze zijn corrupt geworden. Ik ben lid van een organisatie die het Hemelrijk gaat overnemen voor ze hun machtslust op de aardse wereld richten,' vertelde Rosanna terwijl ze overeind ging zitten en de sterretjes die op haar netvlies verschenen wegknipperde. Araliviene luisterde aandachtig.'En wat heb ik daarmee te maken?' 'Jij bent de sterkste Transformatiemagiegebruiker in deze omtrek, en de enige die zo lang een eigen transformatie kan behouden in het rijk. We hebben jou nodig om ons te helpen.' 'Waarom zou ik?' zei Araliviene koeltjes terwijl ze naar achteren leunde. Dat dacht Rosanna althans, omdat haar beeld zwart was geworden door de sterretjes en ze helemaal niets kon zien. Ze kon zelfs niet goed meer horen.'Ik heb niets te verliezen.' Rosanna schaterde het uit.'Oh geloof me, je hebt heel wat te verliezen. Weet je wat Engelen doen met bijzondere rassen en magiegebruikers?' Araliviene zweeg. Nee dus. 'Ze experimenteren op en kweken ze. We hebben twee Ala, een zeldzaam ras dat voortkomt uit kweken tussen Demonen en Heksen. Ze zijn zo misbruikt geweest dat ze niet zonder elkaar kunnen,' vertelde Rosanna. 'Momentje, hoeveel vingers steek ik op?' onderbrak Liv haar. Rosanna sloot haar ogen even maar zag nog steeds niets, slechts een paar vegen zicht tussen de sterretjes.'Ik weet het niet.' 'Ben je nou aan het flauwvallen?' 'Waarschijnlijk. Hoe wist je het?' 'Je pupillen waren te groot. Stop je hoofd even tussen je knieën, je hebt geen bloed in je hersenen. Ik zou het niet tof vinden als je flauwvalt terwijl ik je antwoord geef.' Rosanna deed wat ze vroeg en haalde diep adem, waarna ze een lange zucht slaakte. Toen de zwartheid was weggevaagd hielp Liv haar overeind.'We moeten hier weg, 't is niet veilig.' Rosanna stemde in en keek om naar de bloederige hoop beenderen en lichaamsdelen die temidden van het bloed, de modder en de regen op de straat lagen. Een slachtoffer van Araliviene, de bronzen panter van het Rijk van de Tijd. 'Ik kom mee,' zei Liv.'Ik voeg me bij jullie genootschap.' Rosanna glimlachte en raapte haar zwaard op.'Wat fijn.' 'Met hoeveel zijn jullie?' 'Het totaal weet ik niet aangezien we tijdens deze missie opgesplitst worden om nieuwe leden te zoeken. Wanneer we allemaal samen zijn houden we een grote vergadering met iedereen om afspraken en plannen te maken.' 'Klinkt handig,' gaapte Araliviene.'Zullen we naar mijn huis gaan?' Rosanna schudde haar hoofd.'Neem mee wat je mee moet nemen, we vertrekken direct.' ------- Volgend hoofdstuk Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken